Reciprocate
by benova13
Summary: A young lady that is in a not so innocent relationship with the Samoan Superman is peeved when he avoids her at a event. She then decides to make things even by showing him who is boss outside the bedroom. My new two-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Many thanks goes to my girl CFierce116 for our constant DMs and always to my bestie for being my beta reader, giving me suggestions and influences me._**

_**This is a new thing for me to cover in a story. I think this is my first, first-person story and the first one about being one of the girls. I personally hate the term ring rat, but it is a very real subject. I figure I could have fun with it and see where it goes. Then I had a Ambreigns dream last weekend. And well...here is the result.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story. I don't know anyone mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment and not profit. Enjoy!**_

Reciprocate  
Part One

No the fuck he didn't.

Fire was in my eyes as I stared at him. Granted, I'm not his, and I don't owe him anything. He doesn't owe me anything. I'm just the area piece of ass to him, and that was okay. But as he purposely ignored me after the show was over, I knew something was up, and I didn't like it.

I'm one of _those_ girls. The girl who got on the list to secure a hookup. You can call me lucky, but mostly everyone calls me a ring rat. I live for this life, because I'm partaking in my fantasy. Well if it earns me a dirty name then so be it. But one thing is for sure, that when I'm with HIM, I'm the only one within the surrounding states of Illinois that he will touch. That's right, I'm exclusive to Roman Reigns.

It's like a privilege but I take it seriously. He's married and unhappy in his relationship. I take care of that need when he is with me. He knows I shut it down when he's with me. The only thing I asked of him was to please not treat me like shit. As in, don't treat me like a whore. Some will not even speak to you in public, and that's nothing short of embarrassing and degrading. Just because I do this don't mean I do it with everyone. Matter of fact, he's the only one I do this with. Exceptions to every rule. But, I ask him to do this one thing, and after a year, he can't do it.

I'll show that motherfucker.

After he passed me and pretended not to see me, I stomped off and out of the arena. I hopped on the train and rode it to downtown where the hotel was. They always stayed there, and he always made me a reservation when they were in town. The hotel had a bar, where they were open exclusively to the talent and whoever is on that coveted guest list. I thanked God that I brought some change of clothes, because whoever the fuck he thinks he is, I run the show outside the bedroom.

I got into the hotel and went into my room, I threw my clothes off and went in my bag to pull out a couple of dresses. If anything, I was always prepared for when a man don't do right. Smiling to myself, I found the perfect dress to wear down to the bar. When the man don't do right, you pull out what they call the freak um dress. You'll pay for being an asshole.

And I just heard Dean Ambrose was single.

I pulled the black dress off the bed. It stopped at mid-thigh and it had an opening that went from exposing the middle of your chest and curved down to just above my hip. The opening was wide and went shorter the longer the opening went down. It has fabric going across, but exposing the right amount of skin. I had my breasts lifted, so no need to wear a bra. My cleavage would be exposed just right.

I threw my bra off and plucked my nipples so they were hardened just right. They strained against my dress as I put it on and adjusted it the way I liked. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and topped it with a bow to pull off the sweet but not so innocent look. The heels were platform, pink and glittery. They were the perfect pair to wear with a pop of color.

Spraying some Rebelle by Rihanna on, I walked out the door. It was nearing midnight now, and I knew they would be arriving. I reached the bar in the lobby and sure enough, some were already there. I saw my girl Mackenzie with Jimmy Uso, which is her exclusive wrestler too. I walked over to them and managed to hit up a conversation. Jimmy is cool folk. He was one of those who didn't stare at you as you attend the show and the after party. He treated you like a human being. His twin brother did too. And man, both of them are fine as shit too. Jey loves his girl tho. Trust me, I tried him before I got to Roman.

Roman wasn't there yet, which was okay with me, because it looked like Ambrose had yet to arrive as well. Mackenzie was giving me sound advice on downloading some Jhene Aiko tracks, and we listened to a few snippets off YouTube. After a few minutes, Roman and Dean finally showed up. Together unfortunately. But I had a plan.

"How about Reigns gonna act brand new and ignore me tonight." I say to her as Jimmy left. The last thing I needed was for him to go running to Roman about what I said about his stank ass.

"Get the fuck out!" She said, smacking her lips. "Has he emailed you or anything?"

That was the only way we kept in contact. He barely used Twitter much less followed anyone. So that killed that form of communication. So we each decided to create separate email accounts specifically for us. That was how we kept up; he told me about his two children alot, and other goings on in his life, and I would do the same. It was like we were close, but we were not. Fuck buddies and that was it. Thinking of the last couple of emails I had gotten, I couldn't think of anything in those that would set off his behavior this evening.

"He had did last night, but nothing out of the ordinary." I said. "It's okay because his buddy Ambrose is single."

Mackenzie formed a "o" with her mouth in shock. "No?!"

"Mmm hmm girl." I said. "I'm teaching him a lesson."

The two of us continued to chat while I waited for the duo to separate. A little time had passed before Roman and Ambrose finally did part ways. By then, Mackenzie and I split, and I had bought my first drink of the night while talking with Cameron. She was cool folk too. Matter of fact, we had went to school together at one time. So she was my ally now that Mackenzie and Jimmy were boo'd up. We caught up on our hometown gossip, courtesy of constant Facebook updates.

"Well girl, Ima head up to my room and get my sleep on." Cameron said as Ambrose came up to the bar. Perfect timing.

"Get some rest. You have a good night." I said, smiling on the inside.

"So." I said, turning to Ambrose. "Rough night?"

He turns around and looks at me, curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be with Big Cat over there?" He pointed towards salty Roman, who was conversing with Cesaro and Bo Dallas. Smirking, I bit my lip before responding.

"I think its polite you answer my question. I know you're a rude boy, but it don't hurt to be a little sweet to me." I said with sex in my voice.

"Well look, I don't want to get caught up..."

"Obviously he has other things that have his attention. Meanwhile, you have mine. I would say with the way you are, I have yours too." I said as I absent-mindedly fingered the fixed opening of my dress.

Like magic, Ambrose eyed the trail I had just made. The way he licked his lips told me everything I needed to know. He was mine for the taking.

"Um, my question?" I asked innocently.

"Question? Oh!" He said after a moment. "Uh, nope. Easy night compared to the old days." He said.

"I see." I said. "Bartender, a Jack and Coke for the both of us."

I turned to look at him, and was met with the iciest blue eyes on this planet. "First round is on me." I may be an ice queen, but I'd have his eyes dark with desire once I was through with my game.

After our drinks was served we found a dark corner in the bar, away from the mindless chatter going around. Loud music was playing and so it helped me to further shield my game. I got comfortable as we chatted about the old school wrestling, crossing my legs towards him so my foot could touch his lower leg. I circled my glass with the tip of my perfectly manicured finger as I got engrossed with his infinite knowledge of the game. I licked my lips at the appropriate times. I was quite the multi tasker.

"Let me feel your arm." I said, changing conversation. "I always thought you had some guns on ya." My natural southern drawl came out to play. Yes, I was from the South. I moved here some years ago.

He let me squeeze his arm, and I wasn't disappointed with how muscled it really was. I could dig my nails into that as he fucked me the way he only can. My body started to respond at the thought. I bit my lip once more.

"I know what you're doing, Toots." Ambrose broke my trail of thought. "You struck a conversation, bought me a drink, and now you're flirting with me. You're charting dangerous territory."

"I like danger," I said, looking straight at Roman before looking at Ambrose. "I'm nothing to him. Don't worry what he thinks."

"Well I think Daddy isn't gonna be too happy at you..." He teased, leaving me with my breath caught in my throat.

_Holy shit_. I am almost caught off guard by the response. How the hell did he know I called him Daddy? Thinking for a moment, I remembered him saying something to me one time. _"What's talked about in the locker room usually stays in the locker room."_ That's right, he's been talking about me. Well I hope its good things. It should be if Ambrose knows about "Daddy". But I need to make a comeback. Right now, I didn't care what Roman said about me. Just like I don't care at what I'm about to do.

"I don't care." I said as I placed my hands on either side of his face and captured his lips with mine. The taste of Jack and Coke mixed with cigarettes was a flavor all in its own, and it added to the desire that kept growing inside of me. My tongue caressed his as he responded to the kiss.

Ambrose moved to my neck, which he began to suck on hard followed with biting me. Goddamn, that was hot. I managed to stifle my moan as I looked towards a now angry Roman and our eyes locked. _That's right motherfucker, get mad. I don't give a shit_. I am, however, loving this. I kissed his cheek and kissed a path from there to his ear, licking alongside of it, nipping at it before turning to look at Roman again. The stare I got in return could kill an army.

We kissed each other once more, with me grabbing his free hand and pushed it between my legs. His fingers found my wetness, as I skipped the panties for the festivities I planned. He traced my slit and inserted a finger into me as our tongues once again tangled.

"As much as I want to..." he groaned as he withdrew his finger from me. "I need to go. I can't..."

"Oh, no worries." I say, standing up. I accomplished what I set out to do. "Its interview day this morning, right?" It helped to get details from my girl Cameron.

"Yea, I was late last time, and got chewed out. I'll see you around. Keep this thing in mind." He said as he kissed me on my cheek.

Standing up, I smoothed out my dress before I went up to pay the bartender a tip. Wishing him a good night, I quickly walked down the hall and towards the elevators. I knew Roman would be hot on my trail. The way he looked at me, if looks could kill, I would be dead over and over again. Right now I'm invincible. The ball was in my court until I left the bar. Now it was in his. We will see if he decides to make the shot or not.

I stepped into the elevator and quickly hit the button to my floor. I was the only one in there, so it bought me some time to get in my room and get situated. Meaning, coming off my high. I loved having the power. I owned his ass right now and he doesn't even know it.

I got off the elevator and rushed to my room. I closed my door and kicked off my heels, stretching the long day away. I promptly put them up in the bag along with the flats I wore to the show. It was t-shirt, jeans, and Chuck Taylors day when I get up to leave for home. I pulled that outfit out and laid them on the ottoman so I could just grab them in the morning after my shower.

When I put my bag on the luggage rack, I heard a loud knock at my door. It startled me, making me jump and gasp for a moment. It took him this long? I look through the peephole of my door, and sure enough it was him. I took a deep breath and smirked to myself as I went to open the door.

As I opened the door, he pushed it open, flying past me. _Ohh shit, homie is mad_. That makes two of us. Now, he knows what its like to be played with. I wait for him to speak.

"That was fucking cute what you did back there." He said. His grey eyes bore daggers into mine.

"I did nothing wrong."

"Making moves on my homeboy? That's crass."

"What's crass is your stank ass avoiding me at the show." I said. "You clearly ignored me as you walked by me, knowing full well I was right there."

"Now you know the deal."

"Oh, we have rules now? Excuse me for wanting to expand my options." I said. "There's no deal. You don't get to treat me like that."

"Why does it hurt your feelings?"

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

Roman pressed me up against the wall, putting his face within centimeters of mine. He lightly growled as he stared into my eyes once more. Slamming his hands on either side of me, he pressed his hard body against mine, showing me how I have affected him a little while ago. I won the game.

"You're a bad fucking girl." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't I know it." I smirked.

"You got five seconds to get on that bed, on your hands and knees. I'm about to make an example out of you."

My body was on fire after that statement. I got what I wanted. Now, shit was about to get real.


	2. Part Two

_**14 reviews! Holy crap guys! Thanks a million! This two shot is officially a hit lol. **_

_**Now some bad news. This will be the last story from me in awhile. I had alot of things going on since I went to New Orleans, and well one of the major things I did was purchase a house. Closing is next week and with that comes moving and all that goes with it. I will be taking a break, but in the meantime will work on Dear Sister while I'm on break. It is progressing, but I am hoping to start posting this in September if things go good. Once more endless thank yous to the bestie, who is my beta reader and has to deal with endless phone calls and texts as I write lol. And my girl CFierce116 for the endless messages and teasing lol. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one but the original characters in this story. I write for enjoyment and not profit.**_

Reciprocate  
Part Two

"I ain't doing shit!"

I ducked under his massive arm and walked past him. He doesn't take advantage that easily. Trust me when I say I would've like nothing more than for him to ravage me, but he needs to be taught a lesson. He needs to learn that we don't get to change rules or make them up as we go. He will get dealt with.

"Oh, so its like that?"

"Like what?" I asked. "You just expect that you can get whatever you want. You know, for feuding with Orton, you act like him. You think that people owe you something. I don't owe you SHIT. Maybe that's why you don't like each other. You two are just alike."

"That's far from the truth."

"Wow, I didn't notice." I roll my eyes

"You're being dramatic. I don't need this shit."

"Good, maybe you'll be faithful for once."

Fire was in his eyes once more. "Savannah..."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? My my. I'm sooooooooooo sorry."

"You're asking for it."

"Whatever." I said, calling his bluff. He won't do shit. He'll be emailing me tomorrow if he walks out tonight. He wants it too much.

"Well that's our arrangement. Take it or leave it." He finally says after a minute.

"Its my room, so I guess you better leave."

I crossed my arms and stood as I stared at this beautiful man. I figured much that he would pretty much be an asshole to me. His pride was hurt. It oughta be. Until tonight, he was pretty consistent in his behavior towards me. Maybe a wink, a grasp of the hand. I got nothing this time. If anything, I got a bunch of shade. I already risked, and pretty much gave up my reputation for your ass. You're the star, and I'm nothing more but a glorified whore in everyone's eyes. No sir. You got the wrong one, today.

"What if I don't want to?"

"And you don't have to. But you owe me an apology." I said, putting in my plan. My eyes started to water. When I get overly upset, I do this...might as well give in.

"You can at least say 'I'm sorry,' but I guess that's too hard for you. Being a superstar and all. But hey, its okay. Everyone else will still treat you like a King. How I feel doesn't matter." I said, choking back a sob.

"Savannah, don't cry...don't be like that.." He said. Yes, I know how to break the walls. He has a soft spot for women that cry.

"Its embarrassing. I told you this." I say, sitting on the bed. I think about what had went through my mind about being a glorified whore. It makes me sad, but its what I signed up for. It keeps my charade going.

Roman sat beside me, gathering me in his arms. I take this as a cue to cry into his chest. I buried my head deep down and let it out. His massive hands stroked my hair gently as I cried to my heart's content.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, kissing the top of my head gently. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for it to look that way...please...Savannah...let Daddy make it up to you..."

With that, I let him tip my chin up gently as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I return the kiss, opening my mouth slightly so he could slip his tongue inside and let it wrestle with mine. After the kiss was broken, we both stared at one another for a moment, wondering what to do next.

"It's just been a long day, Daddy." I said, sniffling. "Can you just hold me for a little while? I need to calm down."

"Anything you need, Savannah." He said, as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes for a moment.

That moment turned into a couple of hours. I must have dozed off, because I woke up and there was nothing on but one of the lamps beside my bed. Well, our bed. Roman was still here, with an arm wrapped around me while I had reciprocated the gesture. He must have dozed off, too. I snaked my way out of his arms, and removed my dress. I had nothing on underneath, so already I was off to a great start. Roman had removed his clothing before he dozed off, as he was only in his boxer shorts.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I returned to bed, only to find that he had stirred awake. His sleepy eyes stared at my naked body as I walked towards the bed. I crawled in and got under the covers with him, the heat from his body enveloped mine as I got next to him. I let my fingers trace his Samoan tattoo, which I always find fascinating. I let my fingers fall from his chest, down his stomach, and much to my satisfaction, his hardened shaft. I'm always at awe at his size, and how he can be gentle with it but he can turn around and fuck me like I stole something.

I begin to stroke him, increasing my pace as the seconds went by. His groans tell me that he likes what I'm doing. I place kisses on his lips, then on his cheek, down to his neck. My grip gets tighter as I continued to please him with my hands. I placed kisses down his body as I make my way under the covers.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Daddy. I overreacted." I say as I dipped my head under the covers and onto him.

I let my mouth do the work as I closed my lips around him, taking in his unique taste. I swirl my tongue around the head as my hand grabs at his balls, squeezing and massaging gently. Then, I move my hand to his thigh, where I dig my nails in it slightly as I continued to suck him off. When his hands reach my head to weave them in my hair, I knew that I had him where I wanted him. A few moments later, I let go of him and climb up his body while I still had him in my mercy.

Roman sat up with me, holding my hips as I straddled his lap and sank myself down onto him. I gasp as I take him in, and this never gets old. He crashed his lips onto mine once more as I get adjusted to him, and I began to move. I keep my hands on his shoulders as I ride my superman, throwing my head back as I get into it. My hips begin to move in circles, making him groan louder and his hands found my fixed breasts. He kneaded both of them before flicking his torturous tongue on my nipples, using his teeth to nibble on them following with taking them between his full lips and sucking on them. I am going crazy.

I began to call him Daddy again and again as my orgasm approaches. I buried my head into his shoulder as it washes over me, my hips bouncing erratically and out of control as I spasm around him. I slowed down, almost to a stop as I tried to catch my breath. We began kissing once more, as I tease him by sliding up and down on him very slowly. My muscles continue to constrict him as I did this, and I know its got to be killing him.

"Savannah..." He moaned.

"Shhh...this is my apology, Daddy." I said. I kiss him again and again while continuing my own dose of torture. Without notice, I have yet another orgasm, leaving me to whimper and moan alternatively.

I go to get up off Roman when I am flipped over and on my back in an instant. Those grey eyes seemed to have darkened, as if he has some kind of evil plan for me. Roman hovers over me, intensely staring at me as his hand travels from my breast down my stomach. I rest my hands on his shoulders as I anticipate what he does to me next.

Suddenly Roman moves down and grabs my ankles, yanking me down to the edge of the bed. Without warning he slams into me, pushing himself all the way in. I'm still very sensitive and my moans turn into screams of pleasure as he gets to work on me. It never fails, he hits it just right. He hits my spot again and again, and I'm close to cumming once more. It is almost as if my body is made for him. I rest my head on my arms and turn it to the side as I enjoy him doing what he does best, fucking me.

"It's my turn now." He says as he continued to pump in and out of me.

A few minutes later, he pulls out of me and gets down on one knee. I knew exactly what he was going to do. The flick of his tongue confirms it as it makes contact with my clitoris. I am still reeling over my previous orgasms when that talented tongue flicked over my clit over and over again, never growing tired. Right now, I'm glad I made the decision I made tonight. His sex game is on point, maybe even better. He knows I'm pissed and he wants me happy.

My hands wrap in his hair, pulling him closer to me as his lips assault me. I'm getting close; my moans turn into whimpers and my body is starting to shake. All of a sudden, he stops. I give him the "What the fuck?" look, wondering what was the change in his plan. Until then, I catch my breath, and my poor body can catch a break from the relenting orgasms.

"You never cease to amaze me, Savannah."

"Okay?" I half asked, half stated.

He held his finger up as he smirked. "I figured it out. You really know how to tell on yourself."

I looked at him in curiosity. "What do you mean? Why are we having this conversation? I'm making it up to you for bei..."

"Being in control." He said. "That's what it is. This is a game of control. I have to admit, you got me there for a minute."

"You're ridiculous Reigns." I said, playing in my bluff.

"I don't think so." Roman said, leaning in towards me, his face a mere inches for mine. "I'm alert now, and I remember the scene from earlier. You think you can get away from it, don't you? I saw him slip his fingers inside you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be an asshole." I smarted off, standing up. I was pushed back down onto the bed, Roman hovering over me.

"Maybe you shouldn't play games little lady." He said, anger in his voice. "This is my bedroom, I'm in control. You think you won back out there, but guess what? I'm making good on my promise I made earlier. I'm making an example out of you. For misbehaving. Get on your hands and knees."

I stare at him in disbelief, my plan was starting to unravel. What was getting me was he was still turned on; his erection was at full attention and showed no signs of going away. I knew I should move, but for some reason I stay on the bed, looking at Roman.

"I said to get on your hands and knees, young lady. Don't make me tell you again." He ordered, grabbing the belt from off his pants.

_Oh shit. I done did it now._ I thought to myself. I get in position and wait like I was told to. My thoughts ceased as the belt cracked across my ass. I gasped in shock and closed my eyes tightly as he spanked me with the belt.

"That's for the scene in the bar."

_Crack, crack, crack_

"Letting Ambrose put his fingers in my pussy. That was a good one, Savannah."

The cracks got harder and louder. I start to whimper.

"Giving yourself away like that. You know you're a bad fucking girl, don't you? You're not above to whore yourself out for my sake, now are you?"

I say nothing, fighting away the tears the stinging of the belt gave me. As much as it hurt, it was almost just as erotic. He was angry at what I did. I knew I would pay for my game. At this point, as long as we both win, I'm game.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." I managed to croak out. "I was upset..."

"Well now, Daddy is upset." He said, crawling on the bed. He placed his hand on my sore bottom, rubbing it gently. "I don't like when someone else can have you." He murmured along my ear, licking it.

"Then don't give me a reason to." I smarted off. He responded with a spanking.

"You got a smart mouth on you." He said. He then slammed into me. He showed no mercy as he fucked the sense out of me. Roman hit that spot over and over again, driving me insane as he continued his smack talk to me.

"You're not upset now are you, Savannah?" He taunted as he rammed into me; I kept whimpering "Daddy" as he hit my spot. "This dick is what you wanted. Yea that's right, call my name out like the good girl you pretend to be."

He flipped me over right away and pushed himself back into me once more. He slowed his pace, knowing it drove me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his muscled body, digging my nails into his shoulder blades as I pushed myself up on him to his agonizing rhythm.

"This is Daddy's pussy, isn't it?" He asked. "Answer me."

"Yes..." I breathed. "Its yours."

"What's mine?" He taunted.

"This..." I say.

He slammed into me to make a point. "What is mine?"

"This pussy! It's all yours, Daddy." I said.

"I thought so." His pace increased as well as the sweat building up between us. Roman pushed my legs up so the backs of them rested along his upper body. The angling was just right, as he began to hit my spot once more. I lose control within a few strokes; my body is giving out on me. Roman growled as he felt my orgasm grip him, prompting him to go faster. It was moments before he came as well, letting it spill inside me.

Roman leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathless from the play we engaged in. After a moment, we shared a kiss before he laid his head down upon my chest. I mindlessly played with his long, curly black hair as we stayed silent. We were both drenched in sweat, but satisfied with how the night turned out.

We fell back asleep sometime after that. It wasn't long until it was time for me to leave. Work called that afternoon, and it would be a long one until I would be able to see home and the follow up email from him. I started the coffeepot up before we shared an intimate shower, then it was time for us to go after small talk over coffee. Once my things were together, we shared a few kisses until I would see him again. It would be a couple months from now.

"Now, did we learn our lesson, baby girl?" He asked me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm, the question is, did you learn yours?" I said with a sultry giggle, thinking of what happened the last few hours. I run my fingers along the curve of his naked abs as I wait for an answer.

"I'll try to do better."

"Please. I don't want to hit on Ambrose again. Unless you want to throw shade."

"Not happening. Stay away from him. His fingers aren't going nowhere near my pussy. You hear me?" He stated.

"Loud and clear." I said.

He slapped my ass as I turned around, startling me. "That ass is mine. Don't you forget it."

I smiled back at him and waved as I headed out the room. I noticed Mackenzie coming out of her room with luggage in tow with the same, satisfied smile on her face. She didn't get alot of sleep either.

"Dicked you down, huh?" She asked me.

"I'm not complaining." I said. I pointed at the hickey on her neck; "I guess you ain't either."

"Girl you know Jimmy don't fuck around." She replied as we got into the elevator.

When we made it to the lobby we separated without a word, knowing that now it was time to go back to reality. I nodded to a couple of people in the lobby without a word, knowing they knew about me. I walked outside to my car, throwing my luggage in the trunk. I went to get inside when I heard someone's throat clear behind me. Turning around, I was perplexed to see Ambrose.

"I thought you had media." I say.

"I do, just wanted to tell you hey, that's all." He said.

"Roman should be here shortly." I replied. "I need to get going. Running to work."

I got in the car and started it up, hoping that he got the hint to leave. It really bothers me when people stare at me because of what I'm doing. The less you speak to me, the better. I'm not here for you to judge. A tapping on my window took me out of my thoughts and I saw it was him once more. I let down the window to see why on Earth was he bugging me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you...last night took balls." He said. "I never seen Big Cat so mad."

"Well he had it coming." I said as I pulled the window up. "Thanks."

"Savannah!" He stopped me.

"I need to go Ambrose or I'll be late for work."

"Just so you know...and I'm giving you a head's up...you passed the test."

"What test?" I'm starting to get really annoyed. This was the last thing I needed.

"Don't be surprised if you see him again really soon." Ambrose told me. "Everything that happened...it was for a reason."

"Stop bullshitting me. I got to go." I begin to back up. Why he was playing this shit, I don't know.

The next thing that comes out of Ambrose's mouth floors me.

"Savannah, he left her. Its done."


End file.
